Adventure Foxy
Were you looking for Adventure Foxy's counterparts? : Adventure Withered Foxy, Adventure Nightmare Foxy, Adventure Funtime Foxy, Adventure Phantom Foxy, or Withered Foxy from Foxy.exe? "back in order !"'' ''- foxy's loading message Adventure Foxy is a starting character in FNaF World. He first starred in Five Nights at Freddy's as one of the main antagonists, in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as Withered foxy. and Five Night's at Freddy's 3 as a animatronic part. His nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Foxy, starred in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Foxy is a crimson animatronic fox with a pale orange belly. While he does have yellow eyes, he wears a eye-patch on one of his eyes, and like foxy from the other games, he has it over his eye while in a passive state. Out of all of the classic animatronics, he has the sharpest teeth, being very sharp specifically on the lateral incisors. He has two large, ovular ears that stick out of the top of his head, as well as presumably three hair/fur tufts sticking out of both of his cheeks are two large points. He also has a small black nose and a hook. While the hands on his arms are exposed down to the endoskeleton, one hand is replaced by a hook. He wears brown pants, with anything below those pants being completely torn up, exposing his endoskeleton underneath his body. Foxy, Mangle, Funtime Foxy Withered Foxy, Phantom Foxy, and Nightmare foxy are all playable characters in fnaf world.foxy is one of the 8 pre-unlocked characters on fnaf world. Dialogue: *Foxy : I should've known it was you! *Foxy: You're not even in the right game! Foxy: Well, we're here to take back what's ours! *Foxy : This will be your last cameo! *Foxy: Great job guys, err.... GALS! *Foxy: I see the processing core! Let's blow it up and get out of here! Since scott cawthon said that the image had all the characters that can be in your party, foxy is a playable character, as with the other animatronics. Foxy's attacks are: * - An orange attack that deals low damage to a single enemy. * - A red attack that temporarily stuns all enemies. * - A red attack that damages enemies over time. Which Foxy is your favorite? Foxy Mangle Funtime Foxy Phantom Foxy Withered Foxy Nightmare Foxy Phantom Mangle Nightmare Mangle *He is awkwardly small in comparison to the other FNaF 1 Adventure animatronics. But this might be due to him crouching. *In the game, foxy doesn't have a torn out torso or arms, but for odd reasons has retained his costume-less hand and legs. *In FNAF 1, foxy has exposed hands and feet, but Adventure Foxy looks like he's showing his Endo skeleton.. *While his core series character has eyebrows, Adventure Foxy does not. Jackobonnielatestteaser.jpg|Foxy in a teaser FoxyPlane.png|Foxy on an airplane Foxyjet.gif|Foxy on a Airplane|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/109632927/#player Characterselect.jpg|Foxy on the "Party Creation" screen Battle2.jpg|The Original Four fighting four Chop 'N Rolls Wikia4.PNG Trailer Foxy load.png|On the loading screen Foxy.png|Foxy on character selection screen. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Foxy.gif|Idle animation FoxyAttack.gif|Attacking animation FBCF.png|Foxy with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica FoxyTalk.gif|Foxy speaking on Foxy Fighters Foxyjetup.gif|Foxy goes up. Foxyjetdown.gif|Foxy goes down. Category:Adventure Characters Category:Characters Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Ad.Foxys Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists